Holding on to You
by trashCANwrite
Summary: Although it's their first year of university and begun dating after high school, they decide to rent an apartment not too far from school together. The story begins with Kuroko meeting up with Kagami after his basketball practice to grab dinner for the first time that week (day of the week: Thursday).
1. A beginning or an end?

**_Holding on to You_**

Kagami x Kuroko

**Setting:** It's Kagami and Kuroko's first year of college at Keio University in Minato, Tokyo. While Kagami was recruited by the university to play basketball for them and also studies under the university's business department, Kuroko was accepted by excellent test scores and studies under the medicine department. Although it's their first year of university and begun dating after high school, they decide to rent an apartment not too far from school together. Although they do live together, due to their different schedules and Kagami's long practices for the basketball team, they don't actually see each other as often as you'd think, which begins to create distance between them. The story begins with Kuroko meeting up with Kagami after his basketball practice to grab dinner for the first time that week (day of the week: Thursday).

After noticing the distance building between them, Kagami asked Kuroko to dinner, but once at the dinner table they do nothing but talk about their days and eat silently. Kagami begins to get anxious and think, "How did it come to this?" After asking himself the same question about ten times he finally builds himself up to tell Kuroko what's been on his mind, but Kuroko beats him to it.

Kagami begins, "Ku—"

Kuroko interrupts, "Kagami-kun, it may just be me, but I feel like we are drifting apart…"

Hearing the words come out of Kuroko's mouth makes reality nothing but harder for Kagami to take in. He begins to wonder why it's such a shock to him when he had already realized it, did he have hopes that Kuroko felt like nothing was wrong? While trying to find the right things to say, Kuroko begins to speak again.

"Kagami-kun maybe we should stop seeing each other, it might take off pressure from our daily lives."

"What?! BUT—"

"Kagami-kun please listen. I know it's rather sudden to say this, but we can still be friends."

"BUT WE LIVE TOGETHER!"

"Kagami-kun I would appreciate it if you would not cause a commotion here. I know we live together but there are two bedrooms and a bed in each room. We will still see each other at times, but now we won't have to feel obligated to do so."

The guest bedroom? Kuroko really intends to break off their romantic relationship. When they first got the apartment both of them agreed to stay together in the same bed since Kuroko felt it relieving to feel Kagami near him at night. And for Kuroko to go as far as to say that there were two different rooms in the house, Kagami can only think one thing, Kuroko no longer had any kind of romantic interest in him.

"I-I can't accept this. What about our feelings? Have your feelings changed?

"No, my feelings have not changed. Our feelings do matter, but we have to think like adults now, we have priorities now Kagami-kun. I have to focus on my studies and probably getting a part-time job, while you have to focus on your studies as well and basketball."

"So what?! I still can't accept this, this—"

"If Kagami-kun can't accept this as an agreement, then I will have to do this for the both us. I am sorry Kagami-kun, but I am breaking up with you."

Kagami can't take this. Why? Why did it have to come down to this? Why did Kuroko do this? Was there someone else? Was it all one sided? Were his feelings not enough? Trying to hold back all the questions Kagami just sits there silently looking down, with a shocked expression. Finally he manages to calm himself down a little, he looks up at a Kuroko with a straight face and finally replies.

"If that's what you'd like then I respect your decision."

"Thank you Kagami-kun."

What is this feeling? He's the one who made the choice to break up so why does he feel like this? Kuroko can only question why it suddenly hurts much more, his chest, it hurts. Why did Kagami just suddenly accept it? Was he hoping for Kagami to put up a fight and not let him go? Knowing that it's too late now, Kuroko just calms himself down the best he can, they're still friends right? What else could he ask for? Besides it will probably be temporary and they still live together, not much is changing. Kuroko decides to just eat the last of his dinner and head back home to shower and sleep.

After finishing their meals, they decided to head back home together. Neither says a word, they simply walk side by side silently, both too afraid to say something wrong. Since their house isn't too far from the restaurant they went to, they simply keep walking until they reach their apartment complex. As Kagami begins to open the door Kuroko's stomach drops, he knows once they take a step into their home, everything will only hurt more. He wants to stop Kagami from opening the door, he wants to hug him, he just wants to feel Kagami's arms around him, comforting him like he used to. But he can't, he just can't bring himself to do that, he has already made a choice and no matter how much it hurts he decides to stick to it.

Kagami finally opens the door, he signals for Kuroko to enter before him. They slip off their shoes at the entrance and walk into the living room. Simply in too much of a shock at all of the day's events Kuroko just stands there not knowing what to do. Should he go into the guest room and try sleeping? Should he ask Kagami which room he'd like? When he finally decides that he should ask Kagami what would be the best sleeping arrangement he notices that Kagami already begun moving his own belongings into the guest room. Kagami notices that Kuroko seems curious as to why he's already moving his belongings without discussing anything. And therefore begins to explain.

"Sorry, I just thought that if I moved into the guest room it might be more convenient for you."

"Oh, thank you. But staying in the guest room alone is no problem for me at all."

"It's alright I'm almost done, but you should probably shower and go to sleep, you probably have a busy day tomorrow."

"Oh yes that's true. I will let you know when I am done so you can shower next."

Kagami just nods. Why? It's not what he wanted, he thought if they talked about the issue they could just work it out together. But he just accepted Kuroko's decision after all. No matter how much he wanted to hold on to him, he knows that he can't hold him back. All he can do now is keep his distance from Kuroko, simply because he's afraid that he won't be able to hold his feelings back.

As he stands in the shower Kuroko fights off the tears, he can't cry, at least not yet. If he were to cry in the shower, he knows that Kagami would quickly notice it. It'd probably be better to avoid such situation, once in bed he can cry all he wants. Kuroko turns off the water and and dries himself off. He quickly slips on his pajamas so he can let Kagami know that the shower is ready. As he is about to knock on Kagami's door he can't help but feel strange. This wasn't what he wanted at all, but he knew that this would be probably be the best for Kagami and himself.

Kagami opens the door and Kuroko just stares up at him. He can't speak, why aren't the words coming out? The tears, they are about to come out. No, Kagami will notice and wrap his arms around him, and if that happens Kuroko will not be able to hold his feelings back. On the other hand Kagami quickly notices that Kuroko's near his breakdown point. He looks at Kuroko with an emotionless expression.

"I'll go shower now then. You should go to sleep, you look tired."

"Ka-Kagami-k—"

"Have a nice day tomorrow, I'll see you sometime this weekend probably. Good night."

As he finishes speaking, he simply walks past Kuroko, who is at the brink of tears. Seeing Kuroko like this is something that really hurts Kagami. But it is too late now. Kagami knew that he had two options, to either let his emotions out, or two act emotionless. No matter how much he wanted to hug Kuroko and comfort him, part of him couldn't do it. Kuroko had broken up with Kagami, and he knew how much effort it probably took for him to say that. So the best he could do is respect Kuroko's decision and act cold towards him.

After a quick shower, Kagami just wants this day to be over. As he's falling asleep he tries to convince himself that it's all a nightmare and that tomorrow things will be back to how they used to be. But deep inside he knows that things will not be the same tomorrow. From now on, things will only get harder.

Not being able to fall asleep, Kuroko lays in bed trying to fall asleep, but instead the tears keep rolling down his cheeks. This feeling, what is it? Loneliness? It's been so long since he felt this way. Ever since high school started Kagami had always been there for him. But now Kagami wasn't laying right beside him. Kagami's heat wasn't near him anymore. As he kept thinking about it, his chest only hurt more and more. This feeling, would it ever go away? He wondered, but he knew his answer would only come with time.

Finally his eyes grew heavy from crying and he became emotionally drained. As he fell asleep Kuroko could only wonder what tomorrow would bring. Maybe things would get better, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much anymore. So many questions that would be answered in the coming day.


	2. A new day

7:30 a.m. reads the alarm clock right next to him as it begins to sound. "Too early" Kuroko thinks to himself as he begins to open his eyes. Before remembering the events of the day before, he turns to his left side expecting to see Kagami sleeping. When he doesn't see Kagami there he begins to remember what happened the day before. He begins to feel the tears wanting to come out, but holds them back before they escape.

"I should wake up Kagami anyway or else he'll be late." he whispers to himself.

He slowly gets out of his bed and makes his way to the guest room. As he knocks on the guest room door he feels the tears coming back again, and continues to hold them back. No answer. He knocks again. And still no answer. He begins to open the door slowly expecting to see a sleeping Kagami, but instead he finds a an empty bed. A rare sight for sure, since Kagami never gets up on time on his own. Upon finding an empty bed Kuroko can only assume that Kagami is most likely in the shower. He then heads to the kitchen to make coffee just as he always does. As he begins to prepare the coffee he notices a note on the countertop.

_Have morning practice. ~Kagami_

No wonder he got up early, but morning practice? Kuroko is usually always up to date with any matches that Kagami has, but currently there is nothing coming up, and begins to wonder why there was morning practice. As more questions start popping up on his head, his only important question is, _what is Kagami doing?_

Waking up early or on time has never been Kagami's strong suit, but he knows that starting today he will have to be doing that all on his own. After waking up at 7:00 in the morning, he heads out almost immediately to get some breakfast at a nearby café. After ordering a cup of coffee and a muffin for breakfast he just sits there thinking about what his next move will be. Nothing comes to mind since he still doesn't accept the fact that he just got dumped the night before. As a result he just ended up avoiding Kuroko by getting up and leaving before him. Letting the embarrassment of what he did get to him he decides to pay and leave the café so he can make it to the train station on time.

Kagami runs noticing that there are three minutes until his train arrives, he won't make it on time unless he sprints. He barely makes it in, but how did this happen? He finds himself standing right next to Kuroko. Shit, he's been caught in his own lie. What is Kuroko thinking?

"So how was morning practice, Kagami-kun?"

"Uuuh… S-Sorry for lying."

"You only get worse and worse at lying overtime, _Bakagami_."

Bakagami?! Did Kuroko seriously just call him Bakagami? This was something everyone back in Seirin would call him. Is Kuroko trying to be friendly? Shit no, he can't hold it back. As his heart starts racing Kagami begins to blush like an idiot. He turns quickly so that Kuroko doesn't see him blushing.

"I wasn't meaning to lie…"

"And there you go again, _BAKAGAMI-KUN."_

"Anyway, why are you coming this way today?"

"Ah, I need to go to the business department to meet with a speaker that specializes in the sales of different medical products."

"Oh? But aren't you aiming to be a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Then why the hell are you meeting with a sales person?"

"He's my senpai's friend that graduated a year ago, since senpai is busy, he sent me to get his friend."

"Oh I see… Did you sleep well last night?"

What did I just ask? Crap, I shouldn't have asked anything about last night. Great, way to go Bakagami.

"I slept alright, but I feel very tired."

"Aah, that's good."

Complete silence between the two. Crap, it's only going to get awkward after they were finally talking normally. Kagami starts thinking of what to say so that things don't get even more awkward. Just as he's about to begin speaking they arrive to the station where they get off.

"Um, Kagami-kun, would it be alright if I walked with you to the Business department?"

"Huh? Yeah it's fine."

Now what? Shit, how to start a conversation without saying something out of place. Being the big idiot that he can sometimes be, Kagami starts panicking, but Kuroko quickly notices.

"It's okay Kagami-kun, you don't have to say anything."

HUH? Just when he thought that he was keeping his cool, Kuroko simply reads him like a book. Well that was useless.

"Kagami-kun, when's your next match?"

"We have no official matches until next month, but we have a practice match in two days. And from I keep hearing there's supposed to be a crowd since it's with our rival."

"Do you mean the university that Aomine-kun goes to?"

"Yeah that one. I'm actually pretty excited to finally play against that guy again."

"Hmm would you mind if I went to watch."

"Huh? Of course! It'd be great if you went to watch."

He carelessly let's that last phrase lip out as he grins so casually and genuinely happy. Kuroko's hearts starts racing, that smile. The smile that he loves so much, one he had not seen in what seems so long, is right in front of him. Shit, if Kagami doesn't stop grinning like an idiot things will take an unexpected turn. Right as Kuroko is about to take a step towards Kagami, he is interrupted by him.

"Ah… um… this is out of the blue, but would you maybe like to have dinner today? We can talk about basketball and the upcoming practice game."

"Today? Oh, I forgot that it's Friday. Yes, I would like to have dinner with you."

"Great! Is it alright if I meet up with you over at your department?"

"Yes, you know where the lab I work in is, right?"

"Yeah, what time should I meet you there?"

"Um after your practice is fine."

"Alright, its a date then."

What the hell did he just say? Kagami tuns red as he tries to explain himself.

"AAH. NO. What I meant is, that, uh, that—"

"It's ok Kagami-kun, I know what you meant."

Kuroko says it so very calmly that Kagami stops panicking. What Kagami doesn't know is that Kuroko's heart is beating like crazy. To quickly avoid Kagami from seeing him blush, Kuroko begins to excuse himself.

"Well I have to leave now, I'll see you later then Kagami-kun."

"Oh yeah, see you later, have a good day!"

As Kagami turns around to begin heading to his class, he brushes his fingers through the back of his head. Why does he feel so happy after last night? Why? After building up his walls and making his choice to respect Kuroko's decision, why is it that Kuroko just breaks everything down. Could it be that the hope he tried burying down deep inside him actually is stronger than his resolution? To him that currently doesn't matter, all he cares about is having dinner with Kuroko and that's only a some hours away.

Finally Kagami is done with practice. He quickly showers in the gym showers and heads out to the medicine department. Overwhelmed with excitement and happiness he speed walks over to Kuroko's lab. He swings open the door, forgetting to knock, and rushes in.

But what he see's leaves him in shock. Why can't he move, his legs aren't responding. What the hell is this?


	3. I'll fight for you

His eyes are focused on the tall dark haired man who has Kuroko pinned with his hands against the wall. Just as Kagami begins to slowly walk towards them the dark haired man begins to talk.

"Can't you see that we're in the middle of something, if you don't mind, leave."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to him?"

"I asked you to leave."

Crap, Kagami is about to lose it, this guy is about to have his nose broken in a million pieces and a couple of bruises on his face.

"Let him go right now you piece of shit or I'll —"

The dark haired man leans in and forces a kiss onto Kuroko. That's it. Kagami snaps and runs over to them in less than five seconds. As he approaches them he pulls Kuroko away from the man and gets him with a right hook to the face. He grabs Kuroko from the wrist and pulls him away from the man, but this isn't the end of it. After getting Kuroko a good distance away from the man, Kagami turns back to the man. A fight is what this man is looking for and a fight is what he'll get.

"I'm not done with you, you son of a bitch."

"Heh."

Kuroko in shock still doesn't realize what Kagami is about to do. He can't move his body, all he can do is watch. Kagami approaches the dark haired man, both are ready for the fight. Kagami throws another right hook but is dodged and instead hit with a right hook himself. The anger within Kagami only keeps rising more and more. With his quick reflexes Kagami quickly returns the right hook with much more force than before, leaving the man dazed. He takes the chance to push the man against the wall, and when he's about to give a hard blow to knock him out, Kuroko quickly stops him.

"Stop! If he gets even more hurt you'll end up getting kicked out of the basketball team."

Kagami turns and Kuroko sees a look he hasn't seen from Kagami since their high school days. There is neither a frown or a smile on Kagami's face, he looks completely calm, but his eyes are different, almost like if he has turned into a wild animal about to kill.

"K-Kagami-kun, I-I'm—"

"Its okay you can explain later, calm down first."

Huh? But Kagami is the one who went in with the intent to kill the man with the dark hair, why is he telling Kuroko to calm down.

"Kagami-kun, please let's just leave."

No response.

"Ka—"

"It's ok, let's get going… actually can you step outside for a minute Kuroko?"

"Kagami-kun let's jus—"

"Just give me a minute, I promise to not hit at all anymore."

Kuroko walks out of the room closing the door behind him but sticking close to the door to hear what's going on. He hears Kagami beginning to speak.

"What do you want with him?"

"Huh? Why should I tell you?"

"Either you tell me or I beat an answer out of you."

"Heh, I wonder why he hasn't mentioned me before, but I'm his senpai."

What the hell is this? This piece of shit is Kuroko's senpai? No, Kagami can not allow Kuroko to be near this man. Before Kagami responds to the man, the man begins to speak.

"And of course as his senpai when I saw the puffy eyes from crying I just wanted to cheer him up with a little of excitement but you only ruined my plans."

"Listen you piece of shit, don't you dare do anything to Kuroko. I don't give a damn who you are, touch him and you're dead."

Kagami still wants to beat this man, at least enough for him to not move for a few days, but he did promise Kuroko that he wouldn't hit anymore. He walks out of the room where he finds Kuroko.

"Do you have all your things with you?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Uum, dinner can wait for a next time, let's go home."

They walk together silently to the train station. Both are very nervous about what to say. Kagami's afraid of saying the wrong thing so instead he keeps his mouth shut. On the other hand Kuroko feels the need to explain himself, although he knows that Kagami does not blame him for anything. Instead of just starting to talk now he waits until the have gotten on the train.

"Kagami-kun, that man, his name is Toru Takeda, he's my senpai. This is the first time this has ever happened. I-I'm sorry."

"Huh? Don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong. But please if he does anything to you, tell me. I'll kill him for you."

"Kagami-kun?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, nothing happened to me. I should be asking you if you're ok, and also… I'm sorry, I lost it back there."

Kuroko begins to grin, this is the side that Kagami doesn't show to anyone, a timid and gentle side.

"It's ok, thank you Kagami-kun."

They approach their platform. The speaker calls out their exit, Kagami and Kuroko exit the train and make their way home. Up the stairs and into their apartment. Guessing that Kuroko is probably hungry, Kagami begins to cook Kuroko's favorite dish. Meanwhile Kuroko sits on the couch with his head buried in his arms. What he thought would be a great day was completely by that stupid senpai of his. Kuroko dozes off as he thinks about what just happened. About thirty minutes pass when he feels a hand on his shoulder and someone calling his name.

"Kuroko? Dinner is ready get up to eat and then you can sleep."

"Alright, I'll sit over there in a minute."

He goes over to the table and takes a seat across from Kagami. It smells delicious, much better than any restaurant. Still half asleep Kuroko begins to speak.

"Kagami-kun should be a chef instead."

"Hah, what makes you say that?"

"It smells delicious."

"You really are a strange guy."

They eat in slience for the most part, but once fully awake again Kuroko begins to talk.

"Kagami-kun you're game is the day after tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah…"

"You finally get to play Aomine-kun again."

"Fuck that guy."

"I thought you were excited to pla—"

"I am but It's just Aomine."

"Well, I can't wait to watch you play."

What did Kuroko just say? Does he even remember that he broke up with Kagami yesterday? Kagami tries not to burst with joy, instead he fights the happiness and tries to keep the same expression.

"Kagami-kun, you don't have to play cool, it's okay to be a soft guy deep inside."

"Heh, don't push your luck Kuroko."

"Haha, Kagami-kun really hasn't changed at all"

They finish their dinner and clean up. It's already late and Kagami has practice all day tomorrow.

"Hey Kuroko, is it okay if I shower first today?"

"Huh? Oh yea sure, just let me know when you're out."

"Alright, thanks."

Kagami showers quickly, it's been a long day and now all he wants to do is rest. But going back to the room he's sleeping in only upsets him since it's a reminder that Kuroko really did break up with him. He slips out of the shower and changes into his pajamas. He knocks at Kuroko's door.

"Coming!"

Kuroko opens the door.

"Shower's ready."

"Ah thanks."

Kuroko grabs his clothes and his way out of the room. Kagami stops him to talk to him.

"Uh.. um.. I know you can't sleep at night sometimes, so if you need anything just please knock at my door."

"Ooh what's this? Bakagami is being gentle?"

"Hah, shut it. Good night Kuroko."

Kagami says this as he gently slaps Kuroko's head.

"G-Good night Kagami-kun."

Kuroko's heart beats so fast that he only ends up getting very flustered. Why does this idiot make him feel this way? He gets in the shower and stands there thinking. It was for the best he convinces himself. Without the obligation to having to meet everyday because they are dating, they have a less stressing day, is what he tells himself. As he slips on pajamas he puts his hand where Kagami gently slapped him. The last time he did that was when they started dating during the summer. Ah the memories hit hard, but they make Kuroko realize that things are actually heading in a better direction. Once again it's time to sleep, tomorrow is the day he finally gets to just sit around and rest. On the other hand Kagami has harsh practice ahead of him.


	4. Infiltration

The whistle blows and the whole team is called to huddle around the captain.

"Alright guys, so as you know tomorrow is our practice match against Waseda. Both teams have agreed to let the first years play, therefore the coach and I will be deciding whether any of you first years deserve to be starts."

What the captain leaves Kagami a little confused and decides to ask a stupid question.

"Uh captain? But I'm already a starter…"

"I know dumbass, but if you absolutely lose against them, then we'll have to replace you."

That wasn't too pleasant to hear, but at the same time, Kagami knows this is his chance to show the team his improvement.

After showering and getting ready to head home Kagami is stopped by the captain.

"Yo Kagami, where do you think you're going?"

"Uhh… home."

"HA-HA-HA. Don't me laugh idiot, did you forget that we are all going out tonight?"

"Uh… but I have to head back…"

"Heh? This is a team thing you-"

"I'm sorry but I need to go, we can go out next weekend and I'll pay! See ya tomorrow!"

"Kagami wai- FINE YOU PAY NEXT TIME!"

Kagami walks to the train station and get's on his train home. If only he could have stayed at home with Kuroko today. He arrives at his platform and begins to walk to his apartment complex. He arrives to his apartment, but all the lights are off. Could Kuroko be sleeping? Kagami walks over to Kuroko's door and knocks three times, then decides to open the door. No one is in there. He heads over to the kitchen where he finds a note.

_Went out with Kise for dinner, will be back late._

Huh? So he went straight home for nothing? He might as well make a quick run to get himself some drinks. He then grabs his keys and his wallet and heads to the small convince store a block away. He grabs more than he can carry. He begins to think that he may as well loosen up while he's all alone.

One back in his apartment he sits down on the ground and begins to drink. Crap, he forgot the snacks, but oh well, he's not going out anymore. He finishes one bottle and opens the next.

The stress has been killing him, and to add to it, Kuroko breaks up with him.

"HAAAH, just my luck."

After a while he starts feeling a little dizzy. He begins to open another bottle? How much is it with this one? 15? 16? 17? Bingo, this is his 17th bottle. It's almost midnight, where the hell is Kuroko at? AH, that's right, he's out with Kise. Well, at least Kise will get him back safely. As Kagami reassures himself that Kise will take care of Kuroko, someone begins to knock the door.

A dizzy Kagami gets up and opens the door. In front of him stands the same tall man who had Kuroko pinned against the wall yesterday. What was his name? Oh yeah, _Toru Takeda. _Why the hell is he doing here? After drinking so much Kagami can't hold his anger in and begins to speak.

_"_What the fuck are you doing here?"

"That's why I'd like to ask you, isn't this Tetsuya-chan's home?"

"This is my home."

"Huh? Then sorry I must have have read the wrong address. Hah, well I'm off."

"Hold on a minute."

Kagami grabs the man by his shirt collar.

"Why the fuck are you looking for Kuroko?"

"Huh? I don't have to answer to y-"

Kagami punches him across the face, which causes Toru to fall on the ground.

"I asked why you're looking for Kuroko."

As he gets up, Toru begins to answer Kagami.

"Well if you want to know so bad, then I guess I could tell you. I was actually going to apologize for yesterday."

Kagami can only stare at him right now. This man, he's lying.

"Are you sure that's why?

"Eeeh? You don't believe me? Haha, well to be honest I wanted to get a good taste of his mouth."

"You son-of-a-bit-"

Kagami punches him once more. This time Toru receives his punch with a solid block and pushes Kagami back.

"If you want a fight, then lets have one buddy."

Toru launches himself at Kagami and punches him on the stomach. Kagami receives the hit but is affected every little by it. Toru still relatively close to Kagami, is grabbed by the collar and punched in the face, this time he hits the rail outside the apartment. Kagami grabs him again by the collar, as he raises his fist someone grabs his hand from behind. A tall, blond young man stands behind him. It's Kise, shit that must mean that Kuroko is here as well.

"Kagamicchi, please let him go."

"Fine."

Kagami lets go of Toru and backs away from him. Kise quickly begins to speak again, but this time to Toru.

"You, leave now, and don't come by here again."

As Toru wipes blood off his lip he talks back to Kise.

"And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"

"I said leave."

"Well you're no fun. I guess I'll take my leave now. I'll see you soon Mr. basketball player."

Toru leaves with a smirk on his face. Kise turns to Kagami.

"Who was that guy?"

"Just some guy… Anyway, where's Kuroko?"

"Oh! Thats right! He's waiting for me to go back. Some guys went into the same bar we were at and were talking about a fight nearby."

"Oh…"

"Kurokocchi looked pretty worried, so I told him I'd go check it out."

"Please do-"

"Yeah I won't say anything, but he's not stupid after all, he will probably figure it out when he comes back."

"Yes, I am not stupid, thank you for noticing Kise-kun."

Shit, Kuroko heard the conversation between Kagami and Kise. He probably was also around to watch Toru leave the scene. Kagami looks away, feeling embarrassed that Kuroko know's what just happened.

"Kuroko I-"

"Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi, I think I'll head back home now haha. I should give you love birds your privacy. See you guys tomorrow at Ka-"

"Kise-kun, we are not dating anymore." Kuroko cuts in.

"WHAT?! KUROKOCCHI! KAGAMICCHI! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Could you please be quiet. If you want the story then come inside instead." Replies Kagami.

Once inside they sit in the living room. Kuroko tells Kise what has happened over the last few days. Kise listens carefully, still not believing that the Kuroko and Kagami are no longer dating. By the end of it, it is too late for Kise to head home, so he ends up staying the night at Kuroko and Kagami's apartment.

Kise can't accept that these two idiots have broken up although they obviously still love each other. He texts Aomine right away telling him the news, which causes Aomine to get mad.

_We have to do something. _Aomine texts to Kise.

_We WILL do something. _Kise responds.

_BUT WHAT? _Aomine asks.

_We will all meet up tomorrow, I have a plan, you in? _

_Of course dumbass!_

Together Aomine and Kise come up with what they consider the perfect plan to get the two idiots back together. Both Aomine and Kise can't wait for the coming day when they get to attack the two hopeless lovers.


	5. Declaration of War

The day both the Keio and Waseda basketball teams have been looking forward to has come. The practice match that turns out having as many attendees as an official match. There's still an hour left until the practice match begins, yet the Keio gym is filling up extremely fast. The Keio basketball players begin to arrive one by one, beginning with the captain followed by usual starters, except for one, Kagami Taiga. And of course the captain takes note that he's missing and immediately begins to complain.

"Where's that dumbass?"

"I called him but he's not picking up"

"I'll really kill him this time…Where could he be?"

Back in his apartment Kagami is putting on his uniform and rushing around trying to get ready.

"Shit shit SHIT! WHY COULDN'T ANY OF YOU TWO WAKE ME UP?!"

"I thought Kagamicchi was already gone."

"Me too. It's your fault for drinking so much last night Kagami-kun."

"That's true, it's all Kagamicchi's fault. You can't blame Kurokocchi or me this time."

"Both of you just shut up! Shit I'm not going to make it on time."

Kise notices that this time Kagami is actually panicking about being late. If Kise wants the plan he came up with to go well, then he has to get Kagami to the practice match on time. This should be easy, Kise's still a model after all, so as long as he makes a quick call he'll be able to get the Kagami the ride he needs.

"Kagamicchi, I can get you to the practice match on time, but you will have to do whatever I say for a day. 3"

"No way in hell."

"Ahh, I guess Kagamicchi really wants to be late then…"

"…Fine. It's a deal."

Kise smiles, although its mostly to himself. Everything is going as planned all that is left is for Aomine to do his part. After a quick call, Kise has a ride arranged.

"The ride will be here in ten minutes, be ready by then Kagamicchi."

Ten minutes go by and the ride is finally there. Kise goes out first to greet the driver, who's a photographer he's friends with. A minute later Kagami runs out the door with shoes and bag in hand. Kuroko grabs his coat and umbrella, locks the door and makes his way to the car. At the car, Kise holds the door open for Kuroko to get in. Once Kuroko sits down, the door is closed and Kise himself takes a seat right before the car takes off.

"Kagami-kun you didn't forget anything, right?"

"I don't think so, thanks."

They arrive at the Keio University gym. Not only are they on time, but they're also early.

"Aah, now I don't have to run in looking like a total idiot. But I'll get going now, I'll see you two afterwards."

"Wait, Kagami-kun do you have you're cellphone?"

"Huh? Let me check my ba-… Shit… I left it at home."

"So you did forget something again. Great job BAKAGAMI."

"Uh… Well I'll meet you at the usual spot right after, ok?"

"Yes, that works."

"Alright then, I'll see both of you later."

After Kagami get's a good distance away from them Kise begins with his plan.

"It still looks like you two are dating."

"But we are not, so I would appreciate it if you kept that in mind."

"Don't worry, Kurokocchi, I'm keeping it in mind… Actually I'm quite grateful that you told me."

"Why is that Kise-kun?"

"Well, now I'll finally have a chance to get with Kagamicchi"

Kise smiles at Kuroko. Kuroko is a bit shocked from what he just heard. Wait, did he really just hear that or is he imagining it? He never thought that Kise would be interested in Kagami, or in other guys in a romantic or sexual sense.

At the same time inside the gym Kagami is making his way to the changing room right when he runs into his biggest rival, Aomine Daiki.

"Well if it isn't Keio's biggest dumbass."

"Ha, I'm surprised a brainless shitface like you can talk."

"I'll make sure to make you look like shit today."

"That's my line dipshit."

Kagami and Aomine are about to part ways as Aomine begins to speak again.

"Ah, I forgot, but I heard a little rumor."

"What?"

"Kuroko's no longer dating you, is it true."

"Oh that, yeah, what about it?"

"Thanks."

"Huh."

Aomine licks his lips and clarifies to Kagami why he's thanking him.

"I meant thanks or handing Kuroko over to me, I'll make sure to satisfy him, unlike you."

"You son-of-a-bi-"

"KAGAMI YOU SHIT, WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" The Keio basketball captain cuts in.

"Well, I'll see you on the court Bakagami."

Aomine walks away. Kagami is burning with anger. What he just said is something Kagami won't be taking lightly at all. What he just heard was a declaration of war from Aomine.

Back in the changing room Kagami receives a good lecture from his captain, but right now is probably the worst time to be lecturing Kagami. Not wanting to blow up on his captain, Kagami just gets up and gets ready to start warming up.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, I'm not done talking to you." Says the captain.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood right to listen to you right now."

"What the fu-"

The captain himself cuts off. After taking a good look at Kagami's face, he can tell that something has really angered him. He decides to let him off this time, after all he's not really that much a harsh captain.

"Just clear your mind before the match. It'll be bad if you start fouling."

"Thanks for understanding captain."

The rest of the basketball begins to ask the captain why he let Kagami off like that, but the captain doesn't respond right away. Instead he's lost in his thoughts thinking about what may have made Kagami mad. Could it have been Waseda's Aomine Daiki or something he said to Kagami?

As Kagami is warming up the rest of the team comes out to warm up as well. Shoots a few hoops to let off some steam, but misses them since he can't concentrate. The captain comes up from behind and taps him on the shoulder.

"Relax you're shoulders and you'll make it. You need forget about whatever is bothering you or you'll be throwing away the whole game."

After 20 minutes of warming up the match is finally about to begin. He looks up quickly to look around and spots Kise and Kuroko. Just seeing Kuroko really calms him down, but after the last few days, simply taking his eyes off him really bothers him.

The starters for the match are called to line up. Five first years from both teams go to line up and declare war on one another. Kagami and Aomine face each other, while Aomine has a disturbing smile on his face, Kagami keeps a straight face.

Both teams stand in the middle of the court waiting for the tipoff. The two freshman ace will facing off each other for the first basket, but which one will make it?

The whistle blows and the ball is tossed. Both teams' centre's jump for the ball but the Keio centre get's to it first tapping it off to the point guard. The point guard notices that the small forward is open and passes it to him. The small forward quickly gets blocked and can't really pass. He begins to remember that their power forward, Kagami, can really jump and simply throws up the ball in direction of the basket. Soon after they all see Kagami jump and dunk the ball in. As he lands from the dunk he looks at Aomine and says something that leaves everyone on the court a little surprised.

"If you make any dirty moves, I'll destroy you."

He says it with such a straight face that all Aomine wants to do is to laugh, but if he messes up the plan now, then Kise will murder him for sure. Aomine walks away with a smile. War's been declared but this really isn't what he wanted. This match just ended up becoming more serious than it should be, but it did become a little more fun.

From his seat Kuroko can tell that something is wrong with Kagami. Should he go check on him during Halftime? Or would it be to obvious to Kise what he plans on doing? When he begins to think about Kise he remembers what he said earlier. They aren't dating any longer but he can't help feel jealous and angry. He doesn't want to see Kagami getting with Kise, or anyone else for that matter.

At the end of the first quarter Kuroko looks at Kise and politely makes his declaration of war.

"Kise-kun, we… Kagami and I may not be dating anymore, but if you or anyone else try to get near him, then you'll become my enemy."

Kise smiles at Kuroko. He did it! It's all going according to plan now. Although he's quite happy at himself for coming up with such a great plan he's also worried about something else. He didn't go home last night, so _he _must be worried


	6. Jealousy

It's already halftime. Although its a practice match it's just as intense and has as many viewers as a real match. At halftime a ten minute break is taken. Kise quickly get's out of his seat and excuses himself by saying that he's off to the bathroom. This gives Kuroko the chance to go check on Kagami.

Kise run's outside and quickly get's on the phone. It rings 3 times then finally someone answers it.

"Hello?"

"Senpai!?"

"What is it idiot?"

"I'm sorry I didn't go home last night, I promise I'll be there tonight and explain everything."

"It's ok, don't even come back."

"Senpai you're so mean. I was worried about you, you know…"

"I… I was worried about you too idiot."

"I promise to explain everything tonight. I have to go now. _I love you Kasamatsu senpai._"

"I-I lo-v-e… AGH! See you later idiot."

Kasamatsu hangs up right away. Kise smiles like and idiot. He turns around and his smile disappears, instead he turns red with embarrassment.

"Please tell me you didn't hear that…"

"I heard all of it." replies Aomine.

"KEEP IT A SECRET. No one can know about senpai and me. Plea-"

"Yeah don't worry I won't say a word. But next time be careful with where you make a call to him. Either Kuroko or Kagami could have been the one's to hear you."

"Thank you so much Aominecchi! I promise to be careful from now on. But how did it go on your end?"

"He got way too serious 'If you make a dirty move, I'll destroy you.' AHAHAHA that guy really gets on my nerves."

"That's perfect. Its all going according to plan."

"On my end it is, what about you?"

"Hmm, it's going quite fine, 'Kagami and I may not be dating anymore, but if you or anyone else try to get near him, then you'll become my enemy.'"

"Seem's like your plan is working. How long do I need to keep the act up for?"

"A day or two. They themselves will put an end to it."

"Okay, but are you alright doing this?"

"Me? Oh yeah it should be fine, besides it's not like I'm actually doing anything with him."

"Okay then, just don't go too far. Or else _he_ will get quite mad, then you'll be the one who just got broken up with."

"Aaah! Aominecchi don't say that! Senpai has a soft heart deep inside, he'll understand."

"Yeah yeah sure. Well, let's go back inside, the match is about to finish up."

The rest of the match continued with a serious Kagami on the court and a serious Kuroko in the audience. Keio won the match with a score of 104-100, a close match.

Hurrying up to get out and meet with Kuroko, Kagami quickly grabs his things and begins speed walking to where he told Kuroko they'd meet. He walks as fast as he can and begins to spot Kuroko. Kuroko sees Kagami as well, and a few steps before Kagami gets to Kuroko, he is instantly surrounded by a few girls.

One of them begins to speak to Kagami.

"Um Kagami-kun, you did great today. I-I've been wondering if you'd like to go out sometime…"

Not really paying attention to what is being said Kagami makes a big mistake.

"Yeah sure."

Kise and Kuroko heard everything. Kise turns to look at Kuroko and finds a him in what seems to be on the verge of tears. Kise quickly pats his head and starts to remind Kuroko how things really are.

"You forgot huh? Kagamicchi is attractive after all and women will always be after him, something like this… it's bound to happen sooner or later."

Kise begins walking towards Kagami. Feeling both guilty for making Kuroko angry earlier and angry at the fact that all Kuroko did was stand there, he decides to fix things for Kagami.

Once he gets to Kagami he wraps his arms around him.

"Ah ladies I know you want to go out with him but I'm sorry. He needs to dedicate his time to me~"

He pulls Kagami away and feels a sudden rush of embarrassment. Both Kagami and Kuroko owe him big time for what he just did. Behind him he can hear the girls' confused comments.

"Wait wasn't that Kise Ryouta?! The really hot model? ARE KAGAMI AND KISE DATING?!"

Shit what did he get himself into? The next few days are going to be filled with calls for his manager and press asking if the rumor is true, and maybe a few photos are going to be printed. But too late now, he already said it.

"Hey Kagamicchi, you owe me big time buddy." Kise whispers to Kagami.

"Yeah… I know." Kagami whispers back.

As they get to where Kuroko is waiting Aomine also arrives. Not aware of what just happened Aomine wraps his arm around Kuroko greets everyone.

"Yo! Should we head out to eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah I'm starving too, let's go." Kagami responds.

The four head out to eat and since its a been a long time since the four have been together they go out for sushi.

"Hello, welcome to XXXXX."

"Hi, we would like a private room please." Kuroko replies to the hostess.

"Very well, follow me this way."

They are seated at a private room where Aomine sits right next to Kuroko and Kise right next to Kagami.

"Ah this is so nice~ Being here with you guys, wish everyone else was here." Kise begins the conversation.

"Haha this place would be filled if everyone was here." Kagami comments.

"That's right all of our high school basketball teams would be here in that case." Aomine adds in.

"We should contact everyone and meet up soon, it'd be really nice." Kuroko replies.

"Ah~ In that case we should contact Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, and Akashicchi! And have them invite their high school basketball teams!" (Kise)

"Wouldn't that be too many people Kise-kun?" (Kuroko)

"Yes but the more the merrier!" (Kise)

Their conversation and planning for a meet up with their old teams continue, but Kise's plan also continues. The more they keep conversing and eating the more Kise keeps touching Kagami, which Kagami himself pays no mind to. And why is that? It's due to being distracted with some anger because Aomine is hand feeding Kuroko and keeps doing unnecessary things. Kagami can't help but feel overwhelmed.

As they begin finishing up their meal but Kise and Aomine are ready to call it a day. They decided to walk Kagami and Kuroko back to their place and head out to their own homes.

On their way home Aomine walks with his arm around Kuroko, and Kise hanging onto Kagami's arm. Both Kagami and Kuroko are completely jealous but do their best to not let it show. To keep themselves distracted from their jealousy they start conversing about their plans for the summer vacation. But after their conversation comes to an end when they suddenly run into someone.

"Kasamatsu-kun it's been a long time, we were just talking about meeting with everyone fro high school soon." Kuroko greets Kasamatsu Yukio, also known as Kise's high school basketball captain.

Kise still hanging onto Kagami's arm looks down suddenly with embarrassment, but does not let go. Shit, why today. What should he say… Can he even say anything? He looks up and greets him.

"K-Kasamatsu-senapi it's been a long time since I've seen you, what brings you around here?"

Kasamatsu is shocked from what he is seeing. Why the hell is Kise touching Kagami? Why isn't he letting go. He's about to snap, but he tries to best to keep it in. Instead he smiles and replies to Kise's question.

"I was just jogging since I don't live too far away from here. It's nice seeing you all, hopefully we can all get together soon. But if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving on a trip in a few hours and have to get back to shower."

"Ah this late? It must be something important." Kagami replies.

"Hah, yeah something like that. I'll see you guys soon." (Kasamatsu)

Kasamatsu sprints off. He can't hold it in anymore. And what the hell did he just say? A trip? What trip? He's probably just going to break things off with Kise and then storm off somewhere for a few days.

Meanwhile Kise starts panicking and questioning where Kasamatsu is going later. He needs to get back before things get worse, but he can't just leave Aomine in the middle of their plan. He holds himself together but once they arrive to Kagami and Kuroko's home he quickly excuses and himself and starts running.

He's about to cry, he's scared of what might happen. He needs to get there soon. He needs to fill Kasamatsu in so that things aren't misunderstood. He can't lose him, not Kasamatsu. He continues running, but will he get to Kasamatsu on time?


End file.
